powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Bounty Hunter Contestants
The Bounty Hunter 'is a show similar to that of Galaxy Warriors, The Voice, and the Deathgalien where monsters across the universe are pitted against each other to win the titular title. It is the show's 10th (and end up being last) season of the show where they have come to Earth and attacked the Animarium. However, One of the loyal soldiers, Derrick Velazquez, protected the Savage Zords from them and ended up in the human world. From there, each Savage Zord left Derrick and found a worthy hero. He later got back into the Animarium before the connection to Earth was cut and only stalled the initial attack, which only gave Galvanx the time to finish casting and giving the contestants to each team leader (Oreian, Lady Shadow, Ripcon). Meanwhile, the other four rangers had united and had defeated Ripcon, whose soul was strong enough to provide a brief gate to the Animarium. From there, they got Storm Watches which would allow the rangers to come and go from the Animarium without the need for the portal to be working. Sometime later, they attacked the Warrior Dome and killed Galvanax and Oreian took over for the second half. This second half happened them to land in another dimensions where the Savage Storm Rangers older counterparts were, leading to Nact, Unwritten, Defender, Show Dome, Blood Hound's defeat at the hands of the rangers of the main timeline, as well as a legendary Band of four victors of the previous 9 seasons. Nact 'Nact '''was one of Ripcon's contestants that had survived a previous fight with the Savage Storm Rangers and when the main timeline was discovered, conducted a new game on the guests of Jazzland, New Orleans' theme park. Rangers and guests were smashed together to crack Nact's code. He was later defeated by Savage Ultrazord. Arsenal * '''Bounty Deck: A Deck of Cards which Nact used in MO. * Card Case: A card case that controls the cards used in the Game. * JAKQ Fan: A card-themed fan used in battle which can create strong gusts of wind. Abilities * Deal: Allows Nact to spread cards from his Card Case to various targets to start his game. * Shuffle: '''Allows Nact to control targets that have a card attached to their forehead to shift positions. * '''Combo: It's Concentration: A combo move that activates when two targets that have the same card come into contact with each other, causing them to be shocked. Notes * He is voiced by Kelson Henderson who is known for playing Boom in SPD and Mick in Ninja Steel ** He also sounds like Badpipes, who was voiced by Kelson ** The robot assistant in Ninja Steel was voiced by Byron Coll, who voices Oreian * He has a card game motif * He resembles King Mondo and Altor from Power Rangers Zeo * JAKQ Fan is a reference to JAKQ Dengekitai, which had previously had been used for the JAKQ Cannon and the inspiration for the JAKQ Deck in Power Rangers GSA by Tycho and Nora * Trumpus-Sentai Counterpart from Zyuohger Unwritten 'Unwritten '''is Lady Shadow's finalist of the 10th season of The Bounty Hunter who was sent to clone Jason Scott and cause outright trouble, including coding the Blade Zord into a hammer when giant and switching the Hexagon Rangers genders (Bristol renamed herself Britney, Louis renamed herself Lexington, and Genova renamed himself Gally for Gallipoli). However, all but the fact that Jason getting arrested were reversed by the time he was defeated by Phantom Knight Megazord-Hammer. Arsenal * He is designed after a typewriter and uses this to send commands, such as his sentai counterpart saying TOQ 2gou will die at sunset. Notes * He is voiced by Owen Joyner, was Arc (Earth Knight II) ** His team leader, Lady Shadow is voiced by one of the series' antagonists, Lilimar (who was Sage) *** Owen would go on to portray Yukon 2 seasons later, alongside Savannah May as Lizzie Notes * Excluding the Neo-Shogun Army Corps, they have the fewest monsters at 6 (Nact, Unwritten, Galactic Ninja) that appear in series ** There were originally going to be 3 more monsters that were going to appear later in series, but they became apart of the Katrina's Revenge See Also * Shadow Monsters-Sentai Counterpart (Unwritten) from ''TOQger * Players-Sentai Counterpart (Nact and function of monsters in relation to Boss) from Zyuohger Category:Power Rangers Hexagon Category:Monster Category:PR Monsters Category:Lemurseighteen